The Kohona Angels
by Kohaku Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto comes back after 2 years but Hinata can not tell him that she loves him. Tenten, Sakura and Ino come up with a plan that may help her. Start a band! But will this help Hinata or not? NarutoXHinata, ShikaXIno, LeeXSakura, TentenXNeji
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know there are a lot of band fictions but you don't know if you like it until you read it, so please read my fanfiction it would make me very happy :) and you may get a cookie!**

"naruto"- talking 'naruto'- thinking **"naruto"- singing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did Naruto and Hinata would so be going out by now**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Naruto Returns**

"Hey Hinata!" yelled Sakura as she ran up to the shy hyuga, "have you heard?"

"W-What is i-it S-Sakura?" asked Hinata as she turned around to face Sakura.

"Isn't it time for Naruto to come back now? He should be back in a couple of days."

"N-Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata a small blush visible on her cheeks.

"Ahhhhh!" said Sakura a mischievous small on her face.

"W-what?" asked Hinata as she looked at Sakura wondering what she was up to.

"It has been two years since he has been gone, should it be about time you tell him how you feel?" Sakura asked as she studied Hinata.

"I-I do not k-know w-what you a-are talking a-about!" said Hinata looking down to hide her famous blush.

"C'mon Hinata, we already know you have a crush on Naruto," said Sakura in a quiet and calm voice.

"Y-you a-all do?" asked Hinata as she bent her head up to study Sakura's face.

"Yes," said Sakura looking at Hinata, "it has been two years now and you have grown considerably."

"R-really?" asked Hinata has she bent her head down to see what Sakura was talking about.

It was true Hinata had grown into a beautiful young lady that any boy would love to date. Her black hair had grown down to her waist and her body had the perfect shape that any girl would kill for. But Hinata liked to hide her figure behind her huge lilac jacket.

"Yeah, I bet he would fall for you the moment he first sees you!" exclaimed Sakura smiling happily at Hinata.

"O-okay I-I'll try," said Hinata as she looked back up with a new found confidence.

"A-are you s-sure y-you do n-not m-mind S-Sakura?" asked Hinata as she studied Sakura's face.

"What?!" yelled Sakura a look of surprise on her face, "Naruto is like a brother to me and besides I-I like s-someone else." Now Sakura was blushing and looking everywhere but at Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" guessed Hinata.

"WHAT!!?" yelled Sakura even louder than the first time, "I don't like HIM anymore, he ran out on us and besides his hair resembles a ducks butt!!"

"But anyway enough about me", said Sakura as she looked back at Hinata, "soo….. are you going to tell Naruto your feelings?"

"Y-yes I t-think I w-will!" said Hinata talking with hints of confidence in her voice.

"Awesome!" yelled Sakura, "Than I'll see you tomorrow," as she turned and started to run back in the direction she came from.

"O-okay," said Hinata as she waved bye to her friend.

That night Hinata slept dreaming about a certain blond hair, blue eyed boy.

* * *

The next day Tsunade, Team Gai and the rest of the rookie 12 were waiting by the gates of Konoha. They were waiting for a blond hair, blued eyed, hyper ninja who was coming back from his 2 years of training.

"I wonder what he looks like?"

"Do you think he would have gotten taller?"

"Knowing Naruto he probably learned new skills and pranks!"

"I cannot wait to finally see that dobe again!"

That was all you could hear coming from the huge group.

**SS**

Somewhere in the forest a 15 year old boy and an old man were walking towards Konoha village.

"I can't wait to see everybody again!" yelled the blond hair, bright blue eyed boy.

"Calm down, Naruto!" said the man in a stern voice.

"But I can't calm down!" yelled the boy named Naruto as he looked at the man, "I have not seen anybody for two years I want to see if anybody has changed!" As he said this Naruto jumped on a tree branch and ran ahead.

'Haha, he hasn't really changed a bit!' thought Jaraiya.

"C'mon Naruto, I bet everybody can not wait to see you, "said Jaraiya as he jumped ahead of Naruto.

"Hey Ero-sannin! Come back!" yelled Naruto. "Man he can run fast when he wants to," thought Naruto as he tried to catch up with his sensei.

"I'll be able to see everybody real soon!""

**SS**

"Hey I see something coming!" yelled Sakura.

Everybody turned to look where she was pointing too. Sure enough you could see two shadows coming closer through the forest.

"I wonder which one is Naruto-kun?" thought Hinata as she watched the two shadows come closer.

Suddenly the two shadows came out of the forest to reveile an old man with a huge scroll talking to a 15 year old boy. The man than pointed to the group while still talking to the boy. Suddenly the boy turned towards the group to reviel bright blond hair, blue eyes and 6 whisker marks on each cheek.

"Huh?" thought Hinata as gasps were heard throughout the crowd.

"N-Naruto-kun?" asked Tsunade as she walked towards the boy.

"Hai!" said Naruto as he looked at the crowd and than he turned his head towards Tsunade, "So what do you think Baa-chan?"

"You look different Naruto-kun, I hardly recognized you," said Tsunade as she took a step back.

Naruto did look different than he did when he was 13. Naruto had grown up into a very tall and handsome young man. He was much more tanner which made his bright blue eyes pop out more and anybody could see that he had been working out much more.

As soon as Tsunade said that Naruto and Jaraiya were surrounded by Gai's team and the rest of the rookie 12. Everybody was talking and laughing with Naruto and Jaraiya, all wanting to know all about what had happened over the 2 years, all except Hinata who was talking with herself.

"I don't know if I can tell Naruto my feelings but if I don't than he may never know what I really feel!'

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked as soon as she had gotten closer to him.

"Hmmm?" asked Naruto as he turned around to face her, "Oh, hey Hinata! How have you been doing?"

Hinata's face had turned a nice shade of pink as soon as Naruto had turned to her. Now while she was trying to keep eye contact with him she was also trying very hard not to faint.

"I-I'm f-fine N-Naruto-kun. I-I want t-to tell y-you s-something," said Hinata as she tried to keep cool.

"Oh?" asked Naruto as he studied Hinata's face, "What is it Hinata-chan?"

"I-I l-l…," Hinata froze. 'Oh no, I cannot tell him!" she thought.

"You…what Hinata?" asked Naruto looking at Hinata as he waited for her to answer.

"I….I'm g-glad you're b-back N-Naruto-kun," she said looking up at Naruto trying to hide her sadness.

'I-I couldn't tell him,' she thought trying to keep the tears she wanted to shed away for now.

Sakura, Tenten and Ino were watching the scene felt sorry for Hinata as they watched her try to hide her sadness.

"We have to help her," said Tenten as she kept on eye on Hinata.

"I know, but how?" asked Ino as she looked the other two girls.

"Hmmm…I got it!" said Sakura with a smile on her face.

"What!"

"We should all enter as a band in the talent show that is happening in two weeks," said Sakura.

"Yeah! And Hinata could sing, I could play the drums, Sakura the guitar and Ino the keyboard," added Tenten.

"And we could all write songs about the boys we like!" added Ino a pink blush on her face.

They all smiled at one another and walked away from the crowd to plan out their perfect plan

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking about what Hinata had said to her, when suddenly he hugged her.

"Eek!" squeaked Hinata; her face had turned to the color of a tomato.

"Thanks for caring so much Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto as he hugged her.

"Y-your w-welcome N-Naruto-k-kun," said Hinata in a breathless voice.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Kiba coming over to them, "I think your hugging Hinata too much there!" he said pointing at Hinata.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down and noticed that Hinata was not exactly breathing properly.

"Oh!" he said letting Hinata go and helping her stand.

"I'm so sorry Hinata, I just wanted to say thank you," he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"N-No its o-okay N-Naruto-kun. I-I l-liked it," said Hinata as she stood up and smiled up at Naruto.

'He hugged me! Naruto-kun hugged me!' yelled Hinata inside her mind.

"No problem Hinata-chan!" said Naruto as he still rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Lee, "I challenge you to a fight against me!"

Naruto turned his head towards Lee and yelled, "You're on Lee!" He started to run towards Lee.

Suddenly he turned around and yelled "Bye Hinata-chan! Talk to you later!"

"B-Bye N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she turned and started to walk away

Hinata walked away from the group that was now watching Naruto and Lees fight and started to walk towards her house. Halfway to her house she saw Sakura, Tenten, and Ino whispering in a circle.

'What could they possibly be talking about?' she thought, as she decided to go and see what they were doing.

"H-Hey T-Tenten, S-Sakura and I-Ino," said Hinata as she came up to the group and waved slightly.

All the girls jumped at her voice and turned around, "H-Hey H-Hinata," they all said waving back.

"W-What are y-you guys d-doing?" asked Hinata looking at them with suspicion.

"Well we saw you talking with Naruto," said Sakura.

"Oh! Y-You saw t-that?" asked Hinata in a sad voice as her head went down.

""Yeah, but we thought of a great plan to help you tell Naruto you love him!" exclaimed Ino with a smile on her face.

"R-Really?" asked Hinata her head back up as she looked at her friends with suspicion.

"Yep!" said Tenten, "we are going to form a band and than enter into the talent show and you can be the singer!"

Hinata looked at them like they were crazy, "I-I don't k-know about t-this y-you g-guys," she said.

"Oh, come on Hinata it would be the perfect thing to do!" they all yelled at her pleading her with their eyes.

Hinata thought about it unsure about what to do. She really wanted to tell Naruto her feelings and she really can't do it just talking to her. Singing it to him sounding a little better and she could not see if he would even be there. After thinking it over for 5 minutes she had made her choice.

"O-Okay, I-I'll do i-it." She said as she smiled at her friends.

"YAY!" they yelled as they hugged her, "let's go to your house to talk about the band!"

"O-Ok" agreed Hinata.

They started to walk towards Hinata's house talking about the band. When they got there they all crowded into Hinata's bedroom so they don't disturb her family members.

"Okay so first things first" started Sakura, "what should our band be called?"

"Hmmmmm…?" said Ino and Tenten as they thought of names.

"How a-about….the K-Kohona A-Angels?" asked Hinata looking at her friends.

"I love that name!" squealed Sakura, Ino and Tenten.

"So are bands name is Kohona Angels?" said Sakura.

"Hai!" answered everyone else.

"You know what; we should each be an angel of one of the elements!" thought Ino out loud.

"That's a great idea Ino," said Tenten, "I call the angel of earth!" she immediately said.

""I call angel of fire!" yelled Sakura

"Angel of water!" called Ino

A-And I-I w-will be the angel of a-air," said Hinata

"Ok so now that we got our angels," said Sakura as she looked around, "all we need now is the songs."

"Oh, don't forget Sakura," said Ino, "We have to see if Hinata can sing first."

"Oh that's right," said Sakura as she turned around and looked at Hinata, "you have to sing a song for us now Hinata."

"O-O-Ok," said Hinata as she stood up and cleared her throat.

"**Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky"**

After Hinata had stopped singing all the girls just sat there with their mouths wide open staring at Hinata like she was crazy.

"W-Was I t-that bad?" asked Hinata as she looked down her voice tinted with sadness.

"N-NO!" yelled the girls coming over their shock

"You were awesome!" "That was the best!" "I can't believe your voice is the awesome!" they yelled at once.

"R-really?" asked Hinata as her head went up and she had a smile on her face.

"That was the coolest Hinata!" yelled Ino. Sakura and Tenten bobbed their heads agreeing with Ino. Hinata just smiled at them as she sat back down.

"Ok so now we know that Hinata can sing," said Tenten as she smiled at Hinata who just blushed, "but what are we going to do about the songs?"

"Hmmmmm……" they all thought.

After a couple of minutes Ino's face lit up. "I got it!" she yelled, "we should each write a song about the person we love and Hinata can sing them!"

"That's an awesome idea Ino!" yelled Tenten.

"Yeah Ino-pig!" said Sakura. Ino just stuck out her tongue at Sakura.

"Anyway, who is everyone going to write about?" asked Tenten as she looked at everyone.

"Y-you g-go first T-Tenten," said Hinata.

Tenten looked down with a small blush on her cheeks, "N-Neji-kun, she stammered while still looking down.

"N-Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata when Sakura and Ino looked at her.

"Shikamaru- kun," said Ino with a small blush.

"REALLY?" yelled Tenten as everyone looked at Ino.

"Yeah," said Ino.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"He's just so different, smart, and lazy and only likes to fight when he wants to," answered Ino with a love struck look on her face.

"OOK," said Tenten, "anyway Sakura it's your turn," she said now turning to look at Sakura.

"Lee-kun," she said with her head high and with confidence.

"What!!!!" yelled Ino as she looked at Sakura like she was crazy.

"Yeah, Lee comforted me when Sasuke left and he helped me fell much better, and made me realize that he is the right guy for me and not Sasuke." Sakura explained.

"S-So y-you like L-Lee-kun now?" asked Hinata.

"Y-Yeah," stammered Sakura her confidence now all gone.

Tenten and Ino just smiled and looked at her with knowing smiles.

"So we have two weeks to write our songs and rehearse," said Tenten, "Can we do it?"

"HAI!"

"Than let's get this band started!"

**

* * *

**

**Reveiw please and if you don't you don't get a cookie! Please reveiw**

**Song is called: "Everytime we touch" by cascada.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Sorry for the long wait guys, it's just this semester has been killer for me **

"naruto"-talking 'naruto'-thinking **"naruto"-**singing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did Naruto and Hinata would be going out by now **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Kohona Angels**

The next two weeks went by really fast for Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata with writing songs and rehearsing. Finally it was the night of the band.

"Hey Sakura!" yelled Tenten, "Did you tell the boys to come?"

"Yes!" answered Sakura, "Look into the audience."

Tenten looked between the curtains and right in the front row sat Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto and Neji.

"Good job Sakura," said Tenten as she looked over at her smiling.

"C-C'mon guys' I-Ino w-wants u-us to g-get r-ready," said Hinata as she walked up to Tenten and Sakura.

"Oh, Ok," said Tenten and Sakura as they followed Hinata to their dressing room.

**SS**

"Why are we here again?" asked Neji who was sitting in between Shikamaru and Lee.

"Because Sakura said that the girls had a surprise for us!" exclaimed Naruto who was sitting next to Lee.

"Ugh! This is so troublesome!" drawled Shikamaru.

"I wonder what Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan are doing?" asked Lee.

"I have no idea," said Neji, "Naruto do you know?"

"Actually no I don't, Sakura never told me anything. Believe it!"

**SS**

Meanwhile in the girl's dressing room, Ino, Sakura and Hinata were waiting for Tenten to come out with her outfit on.

"C'mon Tenten, we know you will look beautiful," said Ino.

"P-Please," added Hinata

""Fine, fine, I'm coming," yelled Tenten as she came out of the little compartment.

As soon as she came out all the girls jaws dropped in shock and awe.

"W-What?" asked Tenten as she looked at all the girls.

"Tenten…." "you look…." "b-beautiful!" all the girls said in union.

And she did look beautiful. She was wearing light brown pants that hugged her fit legs, black sandals that have a little heel to them, a green Chinese top that hugged her curves and showed that she was filled out. On her top was the symbol of earth in gold. She had a gold necklace on and gold earrings to match.

"Ok Hinata! It's your turn!" said Tenten as she pulled Hinata into the room smiling the whole time.

When Hinata came out 5 minutes later she was glowing with happiness.

"Wow Hinata! That outfit looks great on you!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I love it!" said Tenten as she looked over Hinata's outfit.

All Ino did was smile at her while bobbing her head up and down.

"T-Thank y-you," said Hinata as a light pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

Hinata was wearing white shorts that went to her mid-thigh, a spaghetti strap white tank top with the symbol of air in a baby blue with glitter. She had sky blue sandals with a small heel and a sky blue jacket that was open and went to her stomach. She had a white cloud shape necklace and cloud earrings that matched.

"My turn!" yelled Ino as she ran past Hinata and into the room.

Hinata just decided to sit in Ino's seat while she waited for her to change.

After a good 10 minutes Ino came out and did a little twirl to show off her outfit.

"So what do you think?" she asked her friends.

"Very nice," said Tenten with a smile on her face.

"Y-You l-look very beautiful I-Ino," said Hinata.

Ino's outfit was made of mostly blue to represent her angel. She was wearing a mini jean skirt and light blue top. Her shoes were tall, black boots that reached just underneath her knees and underneath her blue top Ino had on a fishnet long-sleeved top. The water symbol was on the side of her skirt in a very dark blue.

"Y-You're n-next S-Sakura," said Hinata as she turned to Sakura.

"Ok!" yelled Sakura as she almost ran into the small room.

After 10 minutes she came out and smiled at all her friends. Sakura's outfit was planned around the colours red and orange. She was wearing a strapless orange top that had the fire symbol in a fire red. She had on a fire red short skirt and red heels that had laces going up her legs until her knees. She also had a red necklace in a fire symbol and red earrings that matched the necklace.

"V-Very firey," said Hinata as she surveyed Sakura's outfit.

"That looks a lot like you," observed Tenten.

"It's time for hair and makeup!" yelled Ino as she gestured to the counters that held all the makeup on them.

**2 hours later**

"Wow!" breathed Tenten who was staring at herself like she didn't recognize herself.

"I-I l-look g-great!" said Hinata as she played with her hair.

"Nice work Ino-pig," said Sakura as she smiled at her friend.

Ino just smiled proudly at her friends as the gushed over their appearances.

Tenten's hair had been put up on a messy bun with gold chopsticks in it. Some hair was down and fell in waves beside her face. Her eyes had a tint of green around them and a bit of mascara, her cheeks had a light pink tint and her lips were a rosy red.

Hinata's hair was down except for her bangs that were clipped up by white barrettes. Her eyes had a light had a tint of blue, some glitter and a hint of mascara, her cheeks had a peach tint to them and her lips were a light, warm peach colour.

Sakura had her pink hair down in waves and with some glitter in it to make it shine. Her eyes had a light shade of orange and yellow and had lots of mascara. Her cheeks were a very light red and her lips had a beautiful shade of red gloss on them.

Ino had half her hair up in a ponytail while the other half flowed down her back. Her eyes had this ice effect to them with an icy blue eye shadow and some mascara. She had nothing on her cheeks but her lips were an ice pink colour that glittered in the light.

'Knock, knock'

"Come in!" said Sakura as the girls turned towards the door.

Shizune came into the room and said, "You have 5 minutes girls!"

"Hai!" said the girls as they got up to go.

Shizune left their room keeping the door open for the girls.

"Ready to knock them dead!" yelled Ino as she put her fist into the air.

"Yes!" yelled all the girls.

"So let's get out there and rock!"

They all grabbed the things they needed and headed onto the stage.

**SS**

"This talent show is boring!" whined Lee.

"I agree," said Neji, "Lets get out of here," he said as him, Shikamaru and Lee got up and started to walk away.

"Wait guys!" yelled Naruto as he tried to get his friends to stay, "There is one more band left, and so can we please stay for the last performance," he begged.

"Fine," drawled Shikamaru, "As long as you stop begging."

"Ok!" said Naruto with a huge smile on his face as he watched his friends sit back down in their chairs.

**SS**

"And now," said Tsunade into the microphone as she stood on the stage, "the last performance in this show and my favourite….the Kohona Angels!"

The curtains opened up behind her as she moved out of the way and everyone in the audience gasped.

"Is that Tenten?" asked Naruto as he looked at the stage with awe.

"I think so," answered Lee.

Neji just sat there speechless with awe as he stared at Tenten.

Tenten was standing in the spotlight with a microphone in her hands. She looked over at the entire audience and smiled.

"Hello everybody!" she said into the microphone, "The first song we are going to play for you is 'when you say nothing at all,' written by me, Tenten the angel of earth for someone very special to me!"

Tenten than handed the microphone she had down to Tsunade. She looked out at everybody and than walked to the back of the stage which was all in black so nobody could see anything.

"Where did she go?" asked Naruto as he craned his head to try and see Tenten.

"I have no idea," said Lee as he was also trying to crane his head to get a better view.

After a couple of seconds that were completely silent than Ino started to play and as soon as she did the whole stage was lit up in brown and white lights showing Sakura playing the guitar, Ino playing the piano and Tenten playing the drums.

"S-Sakura?" asked Lee as he stared at the pink hair girl who was smiling at the crowd.

"I-Ino?" said Shikamaru who was now wide awake and looking at the blond girl with a surprised look.

"I see Sakura, Tenten and Ino but where is Hinata?" asked Naruto as he looked around on the stage trying to find the indigo haired girl.

(Hinata)

"**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**

**Without saying a word you can light up the dark**

**Try as I may I could never explain **

**What I hear when you don't say a thing"**

"Where is that singing coming from?" asked Naruto as he looked around on the stage.

"I have no idea but it's beautiful!" praised Lee.

As soon as Lee said that a spotlight appeared on the left side of the stage, lighting up a very shy Hinata Hyuga as she started to walk to the centre of the stage.

"HINATA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto as he watched her walking on the stage.

"I didn't know she could sing so well," said Shikamaru who was unfazed by the whole thing, "did you Neji?"

"Hn," was all that Neji said.

Naruto just kept staring at Hinata, 'she looks so beautiful.' 'Wait why am I saying this?' 'Am I falling for Hinata?'

(Hinata, Tenten)

"**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me **

**There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall**

**You say it best when you say nothing at all"**

(Hinata)

"**All day long I can hear people talking out loud**

**But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd**

**Old Mr. Webster could never define**

**What's being said between your heart and mine"**

(Hinata, Tenten)

"**The smile on you face lets me know that you need me**

**There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall**

**You say it best when you say nothing at all" **

"**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**

**There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall**

**You say it best when you say nothing at all"**

As soon as the song stopped the room got very quiet. After a couple of painful seconds the room erupted in loud applause.

"They like us!" yelled Sakura as she looked out into the crowd squealing.

"SHHHHHHH," said the other girls as they tried to quite her down.

"They were awesome!" yelled Naruto as he almost jumped out of his seat.

"Yes they were good," said Neji as he clapped, 'but who did Tenten mean?'

"Quite everyone, Hinata's saying something," said Lee and Hinata were.

"T-thank you, t-thank you," she said as the audience quieted down, "and now the next song I'm going to sing for you is 'You're the one I want' written by Ino the angel of water for someone she loves."

The band started to get ready; Hinata went to stand in the middle of the stage. After a couple of seconds they started to play.

(Hinata)

"**Tell me about it stud!"**

(Ino)

"**I got chills, their multiplyin'**

**And I'm losing control**

'**Cause the power you're suplyin'**

**It's electrifyin'"**

(Hinata)

**You better shape up 'cause i need a man and my heart is set on you.**

**You better shape up:**

**You better understand to my heart I must be true**

(Hinata, Ino)-(chorus)

"**Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.**

**You're the one I want (you are the one I want), o,o honey**

**The one I want (you are the one I want) o,o honey**

**You, (you are the one I want), o,o **

**The one I need**

(Hinata)

**If you're filled with affection**

**You're to shy to convey, meditate in my direction.**

**Feel your way."**

(Ino)

"**I better shape up, cause you need a man"**

(Hinata)

"**I need a man that can keep me satisfied"**

(Ino)

"**I better shape up if I'm gonna prove"**

(Hinata)

"**You better prove that my faith is justified"**

(Ino)

"**Are you sure?"**

(Hinata)

"**Yes, I'm sure deep down inside."**

(Hinata, Ino)-(repeat chorus)

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as soon as Hinata and Ino stopped singing.

"Ino is a really good singer," said Shikamaru as he looked at Ino waving at the crowd.

"Ohhhhh, it seems that the lazy boy has a crush on someone," teased Naruto as he winked at Shikamaru.

"No I don't Naruto," said Shikamaru as he scowled at Naruto trying to hide his blush, 'but i wonder who this person she loves is?'

"Thank you," said Hinata as she adjusted her microphone, "this song was made by Sakura our angel of fire and it's called 'Way back into love' made for someone very close to her."

(Hinata, Sakura)

"**I've been living with a shadow overhead **

**I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed**

**I've been lonely for so long trapped in the past **

**I just can't seem to move on"**

"**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away**

**Just in case i ever need them again someday**

**I've been setting aside time to clear a little space in the corners of my mind**

(Chorus)

**All I want to do is find a way back into love **

**I can't make it through without a way back into love**

**I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine**

**I've been searching but I just don't see the signs**

**I know that it's out there, there has to be something for my soul somewhere**

**I've been looking for someone to shed some light**

**Not somebody just to get me through the night **

**I could use some direction**

**And I'm open to your suggestions**

(Chorus)

**There are moments when I don't know if it's real**

**Or if anybody feels the way I feel**

**I need inspiration**

**Not just another negotiation**

(Chorus)

**And it I open my heart to you I'm hoping you'll show me what to do **

**And if you help m start again **

**You know that I'll be there for you in the end"**

Once again the crowd broke out in thunderous applause. Hinata looked out into the crowd and waited for them to quiet down before she introduced the last song. In a couple of seconds they quieted down enough for her to talk.

"Now our last song is called 'Thing's I'll never say' written by me, Hinata the angel of air for someone that i have always admired," she said as she looked at the crowd trying hard to not blush.

(Hinata)

"**I'm taking out my hair**

**I'm pulling at my clothes**

**I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows**

**I'm staring at my feet**

**My cheeks are turning red**

**I'm searching for the words inside my head"**

(Chorus-everyone)

"_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it **_

_**Yeah"**_

(Hinata)

"**If I could say what I want to say **

**I'd say what about you, be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down on one knee**

**Marry me today**

**Yes, I'm whishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

**It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time**

**What use is it to you what's on my mind**

**It ain't coming out **

**We're not going anywhere**

**So why can't I tell you that I care"**

(Chorus-everyone)

(Hinata)

"**If I could say what I want to say **

**I'd say what about you, be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down on one knee**

**Marry me today **

**Yes, I'm whishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say **

**What's wrong with my tongue**

**These words keep slipping away**

**I stutter, I stumble off like I've got nothing to say"**

(Chorus-everyone)

(Hinata)

"**Yes I'm whishing my life away with these things I'll never say**

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say what about you, be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down on one knee**

**Marry me today**

**Yes, I'm whishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say **

**These things I'll never say"**

After Hinata finished singing the whole room applauded louder than they have ever done before. Tsunade came onto the stage beside the girls to announce the winner.

"By the sound of the crowd It sounds like we have a winner!" she said into her microphone, "The Kohona Angels!"

The room erupted into applause again as Tsunade turned to the girls and handed Hinata the trophy.

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino took a bow to the crowd and than walked back to their dressing room.

"I can't believe we won the talent show!!" squealed Sakura as she stared at the trophy Hinata was carrying.

"Me neither!" said Ino

"I wonder if the boys got the message we were trying to tell them?" asked Tenten.

"I'm sure they did," said Ino as she turned toward Tenten, "Shikamaru and Neji are smart enough to figure it out, I'm confident about it!"

"I-I hope y-your right I-Ino," said Hinata as she stared at the trophy.

The girls got to their dressing room and were shocked to see the boys in there.

"Hi guys," said Tenten as she tried to get the boys attention.

They all turned toward her. "Hey girls," said Shikamaru.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Ino as she looked at the boys.

"We wanted to congratulate you on your performance," said Neji as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Oh, well than thanks," said Tenten.

"Hinata, you did great!" said Naruto as he walked over to her and smiled.

"T-thank you N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered as she tried to look him in the eye.

Meanwhile Lee was sitting on a chair as he thought about something. Suddenly he got up and said, "I don't get one thing."

"What is that Lee?" asked Sakura as she walked over to him.

"Who are the people that you wrote the songs for?" he asked as he looked at Sakura.

All the girls smiled and looked at each other.

"What's so funny?" asked Shikamaru who caught that look.

"You will find out later," said Ino as she smiled and winked at Shikamaru.

"Now if you don't mind guys we would like to get changed and we don't want you in here," said Sakura.

"Ok, I will leave now Sakura-chan," said Lee as he started to get up from the chair.

Before Lee could get up though Sakura leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lee swaggered a bit before touching his cheek and walking out of the room.

As Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto got out of the room Tenten, Ino and Hinata also gave them kisses on the cheek.

The boys waked out looking dazed but quite happy. The girls just giggled at them.

"A job well done ladies," said Ino as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"I think they will find it out much sooner that later," said Tenten as she started to gather up her clothes.

"Hey let's meet somewhere tomorrow and wait for the boys to figure it out," said Sakura as she looked at her friends.

"Great idea Sakura," said Tenten as she turned around to smile at her friend, "But where should we meet?"

"H-how about t-the flower g-garden?" suggested Hinata.

"I love it!" said Ino, "It's such a romantic place too."

"Ok, so let's meet there around lunch time," sad Sakura.

"Awesome!" said Tenten, "I'll be there."

"Me too," yelled Ino.

"I-I will b-be there a-also," said Hinata as she also started to find her clothes.

"After we get there, all we have to do is wait for the boys," said Sakura with a smile on her face.

* * *

**An: please review, you may get a cookie:)**

**Songs are: **(In order) **"When you say nothing at all" by Alison Krauss**

** "You're the one I want" from the movie Grease**

** " Way back into love" by Hugh Grant**

** "Things I'll never say" by Avril Lavinge**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: sorry about such a long update I did not have time to work on it for so long. School and life got in the way. But I hope you like the last chapter to the story. **

"naruto" - talking 'naruto' - thinking **"naruto"** - singing

**An: sadly I do not own Naruto cause if I did Kiba would so be mine!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Love is in the air**

The next day after the talent show the boys were sitting down eating lunch at Ichiraku's ramen bar talking about the show.

"I phought phe girls were awesome!" said Naruto as he finished his sixth bowl of ramen.

"Yes! They definitely deserved to win!" agreed Lee.

"Yes, but still…" murmured Neji as he continued to think.

"But what Neji?" asked Lee as he looked at his friend/rival.

"Well remember that all the girls said that they wrote their songs or someone they like?"

"Yeah," said Naruto as he remembered, "so?"

"Yes I have been thinking about that too Neji," said Shikamaru as he caught on to what Neji was saying.

"What! What!" said Naruto as he started to bounce out of his seat, "I want to know also!"

"Well I just think that who they wrote their songs for would probably be boys and that would have something to do with the fact that the girls kissed us before we left," explained Neji.

"O….k…" said Lee as he tried to make sense of what Neji said.

"I still don't get it," said Naruto as he stared at his friends with a confused look on his face.

"Ok, so," drawled Shikamaru as he started to explain, "It seems that the girls have fallen in love with some guys and they wrote the songs for them at the talent show Sakura just had to have us at. Do you get it so far?"

Naruto and Lee smiled and nodded their heads.

"Ok and than when we went to congratulate them, they all give us a kiss on the cheek. Do you guys get what I'm trying to tell you?"

Naruto and Lee sat there for a couple of seconds looking completely lost.

"I have no idea what you are suggesting, believe it!" said Naruto as he looked at Shikamaru.

"Me neither," agreed Lee as he stared at his friends.

"Ugh," said Neji as he looked at his friends who he could not believe did not get what they were tying to tell them, "It's so easy guys, the girls are in love with us," he almost growled at them.

WHAT!" yelled a very shocked Lee, "you m-mean t-that S-Sakura is i-in l-love w-with me?"

"I still don't get it," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Shikamaru as he talked to him like he was a child, "Hinata loves you."

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto as he finally got what his friends were saying, "are you sure?"

"Almost positive," said Shikamaru.

'Hinata loves me! ME!' thought Naruto, 'but do I love her? Her indigo hair, her kind eyes, the way she stutters when she talks. Wait!' he thought as it finally dawned on him, 'I do love Hinata! Now I have to tell her!'

"I know I love Sakura!" yelled Lee as he jumped up, "I have to find her so I can tell her!"

"And I love Hinata," added Naruto, "but what about you two," he said as he pointed to Shikamaru and Neji who just sat on their stools, "do you love Ino and Tenten?"

Shikamaru and Neji just sat there for a moment before Shikamaru said, "It's to troublesome not to." Before he looked away quickly and started to eat.

Neji just looked away quickly with a blush on his face. Naruto and Lee seeing this shared a look between each other.

"So you do love them don't you," teased Naruto.

" "His friends just sat there as they stared at the wall or their food.

"Don't you," teased Naruto again as he tried to get them to answer.

Shikamaru and Neji saw no escape in this so they both said, "Yes."

"I knew it!" yelled Naruto.

"Finally you show your youthfulness!" said Lee with fake tears in his eyes.

"Now all we have to do is tell them," said Naruto as he hopped out of his seat and ran into the street.

Lee ran out after him while Shikamaru and Neji got stuck with paying the bill. They were grumbling as they walked out of Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Now where to look first," thought Naruto as he thought about where the girls would be. "Oh I know," he said, "they would probably be having lunch by now! Let's go and look."

"Where?" asked Shikamaru as he started to follow Naruto at a slow pace.

"I don't know we have to look everywhere in the market," said Naruto as he started to look through shops.

Lee started to follow Naruto's example and look in all the shop windows. Neji and Shikamaru really didn't want to look around the entire market but because they wanted to find the girls they followed Lee and Naruto around the shops.

Suddenly Naruto yelled, "I think I see them!" And he started to run towards who he thought was the girls.

The boys hearing this picked up their pace and followed Naruto.

"You guys are too slow!" yelled Naruto as he looked behind him to talk to his friends.

"Naruto watch out!" yelled Lee as he pointed to something behind Naruto.

"Wha…." Said Naruto as he started to turn around and ran head first into a pie cart.

'**CRASH!'**

It seems that when Naruto wasn't looking a pie cart rolled right into his direction. Now he was covered from head to toe in pies.

"Hahahahahah," laughed Lee as he looked at Naruto.

Shikamaru and Neji just smirked when they saw Naruto covered with pies.

"It's not funny stop laughing!" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, but you look so funny!" said Lee as he tried to hold in his laughter.

Suddenly 'Splat!' 'Splat!' 'Splat!' as three pies landed on Shikamaru, Lee and Neji's head.

"Hahahahahah," laughed Naruto as he saw his friend's faces.

"Great, now we're all covered with pies," said Shikamaru as he tried to get some of the pie off him.

"We lost the girls!" whined Naruto as he looked around the marketplace.

"Naruto we have more important things to worry about,' said Neji, "like getting clean!"

"Oh, right," said Naruto.

"I know, lets go to the lake!" suggested Lee as he started to jump up and down.

"Not a bad idea Lee," said Shikamaru.

"Thanks Shikamaru!"

The boys started to walk towards the lake near Team Gai's training ground trying to ignore the stares of people as the walked by. On their walk the spotted Kakashi reading his book (icha icha paradise) in a shade of an oak tree.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto as he ran to his sensei.

"Hey Naruto-chan," said Kakashi as he quickly put away his book when he saw his student and his friends walking towards him.

"Were you reading your Icha Icha Paradise book?" asked Naruto when he got to his teacher.

"What do you mean Naruto-chan?" asked Kakashi as innocent as he could.

"You know your porn book?" said Naruto very loudly making tons of people look over at them.

"Naruto I told you not to talk to me about it," whispered Kakashi urgently as Lee, Shikamaru and Neji looked at him weirdly.

"Oh, right," said Naruto.

Kakashi just hit his hand to his head and than he noticed the boys appearance. "What happened to you guys?" he asked.

"I ran into a pie cart," said Naruto.

"Making pies land on us," said Neji as he glared at Naruto.

"Ah," said Kakashi, "are you guys going to the lake to clean up?"

"Yep!" said Lee with a huge smile on his face.

"Let me save you the trouble and use a water jutsu to clean you guys up," suggested Kakashi.

"Ok!" yelled Naruto. "Yeah!" "Sure." "Hn."

"Ok than, just stand in a line." The boys got ready. "Ok, Water style: Dragon wave Jutsu!"

Suddenly a huge wave rose up before the boys. "Troublesome," was all that Shikamaru could say before they got soaked up by the wave.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Naruto as the wave started to carry them far away.

""Bye, you can thank me later!" cried Kakashi as he waved and smiled under his mask as he watched the boys disappear. "Now back to my book," he said as he sat back down, took out his book and started to read.

The boys were carried by the wave to a grassy field a little ways from the village.

"Great now we're all wet," whined Naruto as he looked at his clothes which were soaking wet.

"We all look a mess," said Neji whose hair was sticking up all over the place and had twigs and leaves in it.

"That is true," said Lee who was also soaking wet and had twigs sticking up in his hair as well, "I mean Naruto your hair is all muddy."

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto as he reached up to feel his muddy hair.

"This is not our problem right now guys," said Shikamaru as he tried to dry his hair by taking it down, "our problem is that we are lost!"

"No we're not Shikamaru," said Lee as he started to jump, "we are at Gai-sensei's secret training grounds! I know exactly where we are!"

"Ok than Lee, can you tell us the way back to the market?" asked Neji who was really pissed off by now.

"Yes the way is…," But Lee could not finish his sentence because at that time a voice was heard.

"There are intruders in my secret training grounds! I must teach them that nobody comes in Might Gai's training grounds and gets away with unscathed!"

All of a sudden Gai jumped out from his hiding place (behind a bush) and landed 3m away from the boys.

"Aha!" he yelled, "I found you intruders, now you will face the wrath of Might Gai!"

Gai got into his pose, "now fight!"

"No Gai-sensei, it's me Lee!" said Lee as he tried to stop the advancing Gai.

"Ho! My student would never let his hair get so messy of his jumpsuit become so wet!"

"But Gai-sensei it really is me!" yelled Lee.

"Stop lying intruder," said Gai as he got even closer to the four boys, "It's time to meet your doom…….."

**Half an hour of beating later**

"Ow! Ow!" moaned Naruto as he tried to sit up but found that he could hardly move.

"Ugh," was all the Shikamaru said as he was able to sit up, "Gai can really kick!"

"And punch," added Neji who had a black eye and a couple of bruises, "This is why we try to stay on his good side and keep away from his secret training grounds," he stated.

"Now you tell us…what a drag," replied Shikamaru as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Gai-sensei is awesome!" said Lee who was the only one able to stand but he was still limping and half falling.

Gai was standing behind a tree watching Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee and Neji as they tried to get up and walk.

'Haha Haha, I got them good only one is able to stand up fully!' thought Gai as he looked at Lee more closely.

'Wait a second his eyebrows look a lot like mine and there are only two people that have eyebrows like me, me and…..LEE!' Finally Gai realized that the people he thought were intruders were actually his prize student and his friends.

"Lee!" yelled Gai as he jumped out from behind the tree and ran up to Lee. "I'm so sorry Lee," he said as he started to cry.

"It's ok Gai-Sensei," said Lee as he limped over to his teacher.

"Lee!" yelled Gai as he started to slow run towards Lee.

"Gai-Sensei!" yelled Lee.

"LEE!"

GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

They both yelled as they met in a hug and suddenly a sunset appeared behind them. The boys all sweat dropped as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Do they always do this?" asked Naruto as he looked at Lee and Gai with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yep," said Neji.

Gai and Lee finally stopped hugging after about five minutes and Lee asked, "Gai-Sensei we are trying to find the girls so we can tell them of our youthful love towards them."

At this all the boys looked at Lee with horror written on their faces.

"So do you know where they might be?" finished Lee.

"Hmmm...," thought Gai, "have you asked any of their parents yet?"

"Yaaa... No, No," said Lee, "but that is a great idea, we should have thought that!"

"Thank you Gai-Sensei!" said Lee as he waved to his teacher as they all started to walk away from him.

"You're quite welcome Lee. Have fun on your youthful journey!"

"So whose parents should we ask?" asked Naruto as they walked away from Gai and his training ground and into another clearing.

"How about Hinata's?" asked Lee.

The glare that Neji gave them told them that they should just avoid Hinata's dad.

"O...K.., how about Tenten?" asked Shikamaru.

"We don't even know if she has parents," confessed Lee.

"Really? You both don't know?"

"Yea," said Neji and Lee.

"Ok, Sakura?" asked Shikamaru.

"I have no idea where she lives," said Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders.

"'Sigh' this is so troublesome, fine I know where Ino lives, follow me," said Shikamaru as he started to walk towards the marketplace.

Neji, Naruto and Lee all looked at each other before the started to follow Shikamaru.

"Here we are," said Shikamaru as he stopped in front of a building which said 'Yamanaka's Flower Shop'

"Ahhhhh," said Naruto as he looked at the shop.

Shikamaru just walked into the shop with Naruto, Neji and Lee trailing along behind him. He walked up to the counter where a woman who looked in her mid thirties and had blond hair and blue eyes was standing.

"Hello Mrs.Yamanaka," greeted Shikamaru as he waved to the woman.

"Why hello there Shikamaru and what do I owe the pleasure of?" asked Mrs. Yamanaka.

"That must be Ino's mom," whispered Naruto.

"Idiot," muttered Neji.

"We would like to know where Ino and her friends are," said Shikamaru as a blush appeared on his face.

"Oh," said Mrs. Yamanaka as she looked at all the boys with blushes on their faces with a small smile on her face, "yes I do know where they are."

"Really?" asked Lee as he looked up at Mrs. Yamanaka with hope in his eyes, "Where?"

"They are all having lunch in the flower garden out back," she said with a smile on her face as she used her right hand to point to the backdoor.

"Thank you Mrs. Yamanaka," said Shikamaru as he bowed to her.

"You're quite welcome Shikamaru."

As the boys started to walk to the back door of the flower shop Naruto asked, "Why would the girls be in a flower garden? What's so special about dumb flowers anyway?"

Unfortunately Ino's mom heard what Naruto had to say and she wasn't very happy.

"What did you say?" she asked as she appeared behind Naruto cracking her fists.

"Uh, nothing," said Naruto as he turned around and gulped.

"Right, flowers are not stupid!!!!" she yelled as she punched Naruto and made him fly out of the back door.

"Anybody else have anything to say about flowers?" she asked as she turned to look at Neji, Shikamaru and Lee with a sweet smile on her face.

"Nope." "Nothing," "I'm good." They said as they hurried out the back door.

"AHHHHHH!!" yelled Naruto as he flew and landed in the flower field a couple of feet from the door.

**SS**

"AHHHHHH!!"

"What was that?" asked Sakura as she turned around to look for the source of the noise.

"Probably nothing," said Ino as she waved her hand to dismiss the subject.

The girls were sitting in a circle with the remnants of their lunch on a blanket in the middle of them.

"W-where are t-the b-boys?" asked Hinata as she looked around the field trying to spot a mass of blond hair.

"They'll be here soon," said Ino.

"How do you know?" asked Tenten as she looked at Ino.

"I just do," said Ino with a secret smile on her face.

**SS**

"Naruto-chan are you ok?" asked Lee as he ran to his friend who was lying flat on his stomach in a patch of flowers.

"Yea, I'm fine," said Naruto as he started to get up.

"That's good," said Lee as he sighed a happy sigh and tried to help Naruto up.

"Hey where are the girls, Ino's mom said they would be out here," said Naruto.

Suddenly the boys heard girlish giggling.

"My guess is that way," said Shikamaru as he pointed to the sound of the giggling.

"Than let's go!' said Lee as he ran off in the direction that Shikamaru pointed.

"We better follow him," said Neji as he started to follow the now small green dot.

Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other before following Neji.

When they finally caught up to Lee he was staring up at the source (**An: or should I say sources**) of the giggling.

The girls were sitting on a hill surrounded by red, pink, yellow and white tulips.

"I guess it's now or never," said Naruto as he gulped and started to walk towards the girls.

"This is troublesome," said Shikamaru but he followed Naruto anyway.

When they got to the top of the hill it seemed that the girls did not even know they were there.

"Ahem," said Shikamaru as he tried to get the girls attention.

The girls all turned around and saw the boys standing in a line a few feet away from them.

"Yes?" asked Ino as she got up and walked over to where Shikamaru was standing.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tenten as she stood to face Neji.

"N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she walked in front of Naruto.

"Yes Lee?" asked Sakura as she stood in front of Lee.

"W-we came to t-tell you s-something," stammered Lee as he tried his best to stop a blush that wanted to appear on his face.

"Well, what is it?" asked Ino as she looked at Shikamaru.

The boys all looked at each other before turning back to the girls and started to kiss them.

The girls were shocked, they were actually kissing them! After a while they each got over their shock and kissed the boys back.

They broke off the kiss and just stood staring in each others eyes for a couple of seconds before Naruto said, "I love you Hinata."

Hinata was so shocked, 'Naruto he loves me!!!' she thought. After what seemed like an eternity she replied back, "I love you too Naruto," and hugged the stunned blond boy.

"I love you Sakura, I always have," said Lee as he looked at the pink hair beauty.

"I know Lee and now I can return it," said Sakura, "I love you too Lee," and she hugged Lee as well.

"I love you Tenten," whispered Neji.

"What was that?" teased Tenten, "C'mon you have to say it louder."

"I love you Tenten," said Neji as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Neji," said Tenten as she jumped into his arms.

"I love you, you troublesome girl," said Shikamaru with a smirk on his face.

"I love you too, you troublesome boy," teased Ino as she walked closer to the lazy genius and gave him a hug.

"Will you be my girlfriend," said the guys together as they looked down at the girls in their arms.

"Y-yes", said Hinata as she let go of Naruto and gently gave him a kiss.

"Of course," said Sakura as she gave Lee a kiss.

"Yes," said Tenten and before she could say anything else Neji bent down and kissed her.

"Why didn't you ask sooner?" answered Ino as she gave Shikamaru a smile, which he returned and than kissed her.

'I love happy endings,' thought the girls while they were kissing.

**The End!!!**

* * *

**An: I hope you liked this last chapter, I worked hard on it!! Anyway if you reveiw you get a cookie, so please reveiw!!**


End file.
